


Loki x Mario Kart

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, and also almost cried because red shell - spiny shell - red shell are you fucking kidding me, guess who got totally lost in playing Mario Kart while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: Loki discovers Mario Kart.And he gets totally lost in it.





	Loki x Mario Kart

"What are you doing, Spiderling?"   
  
Loki sat down on the couch beside Peter who was very occupied with his Nintendo Switch. He didn't answer, didn't even react to the stupid nickname Loki had given him.   
  
"Don't even try, honey. He doesn't talk when he's playing," Tony chimed in, handing a cup of tea to his boyfriend and kissing him on the cheek before sitting down, too.   
  
"Fuck you, Baby Daisy," Peter muttered, leaning forward and frowning at the display while furiously pressing buttons.   
  
"Language," Tony said, imitating Captain's voice. Usually Peter would laugh out loud when he heard that joke but now he was too focused on passing Baby Daisy.   
  
"What is he doing? It seems greatly gripping," Loki asked again, leaning away from Tony to look at the display Peter was currently staring at. On it was a little person in a little car, driving in a little place which looked like... an airport?  
  
Loki jumped when Peter let out a frustrated groan and threw the device on the armchair across the couch.   
  
"I fucking hate this game," the boy said and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.   
  
"It is a game then?" Loki asked, still wanting to know about what got Peter so riled up.   
  
Peter sighed quietly and Tony answered for him instead, "No, it's a huge waste of time and I regret the day that I decided to buy him a Nintendo Switch."  
  
"A Nintendo Switch?" the god murmured and was about to keep asking his boyfriend more questions about this weird device, when Tony got a call from JARVIS who said that Bruce had some problems with his latest studies and had asked if Tony could come take a look at it.   
  
"Be right back, boys," Tony said, getting up but not before pressing a chaste kiss to Loki's lips.   
  
"Bye, dad," Peter said rather teasingly, knowing that it always made Tony feel somewhat flustered when he called him "dad".   
  
"Oh, and babe, don't let him play Mario Kart again!" he shouted when he was at the doorstep.   
  
"Do not worry, love," Loki responded, smiling beautifully at his boyfriend and waving goodbye.   
  
  
"Have you calmed down enough to elucidate this technical device to me?" the black-haired god asked Peter when Tony was gone.   
  
"Um, what's there to explain about it? It's a gaming console. It's fun. Well, most of the time. Do you wanna try?"  
  
Peter's former frustrated look started changing into something more excited and happier. He got up to get the Nintendo which he had thrown away.   
  
Loki frowned.   
  
"Try? Why do you make it sound like it is hard to handle? I am a god, after all."   
  
The Spiderling chuckled at what Loki said. Oh, it _is_ hard to handle.   
  
"Right, sorry. Here you go," Peter said, not warning Loki of the hell that Mario Kart can be.   
  
Loki took the device into his hands and looked at it even though it was turned off. Peter pressed the little bottom on the top of it and then pressed some other buttons until there was a black screen with a colorful logo saying MARIOKART 8.  
  
Peter pressed another button and chose "Single Player".   
  
"Do you want to do a VS Race?" Peter asked, proposing the category which would probably be the best for a beginner at this game. Peter doubted that Loki could help him in the Mirror Grand Prix.   
  
"What are my other possibilities?" Loki wanted to know, reading the different categories. He thought that "Battle" sounded quite interesting.   
  
"You know what, you can do the other things later, you'll do a good old VS Race first. Just to get to know the roads and everything. God, I can't believe you never played Mario Kart."   
  
Peter chose the VS Race and then the display was full of little characters you could choose from.  
  
"Here. Choose the player you want to use for your race. They're all equally good," the boy explained curtly and was curious to see who Loki would choose.   
  
The god took his time, looking at each character and each one made him frown more than the one before. Well, of course he wouldn't like all the Baby characters.   
  
"I think I will choose this skeletal.. turtle, if I am not mistaken," Loki said, tapping on the corresponding character.   
  
"Dry Bones? Good choice, I always choose him, too," Peter said, smiling and he was about to elect the character for Loki when the other man pulled the device away from him.   
  
"Then I will retrieve my decision. I will choose Dry Bowser instead. He seems menacing."   
  
Peter huffed and shrugged before pressing "a".   
  
The next screen showed the vehicles, tires and parachutes which Peter didn't let Loki choose because he had the feeling that it would take forever until he had the most "menacing looking" getup.   
  
"Okay, we're gonna go with Moo Moo Meadows first, I think it's a simple and nice track," the boy claimed as he choose the track and also decided to form teams so that Loki had an easier chance to win his first race.   
  
"Moo Moo Meadows? What is this? A game for children?" Loki asked with disgust in his voice but Peter didn't let it bother him. The god didn't know the real struggle with this game. Not yet, at least.   
  
"Pay attention now, Loki. You press "a" to speed and "b" will make you drive backwards. You steer the car with the joystick. If you get into a curve press the button on the top left or right, depends on the curve. Then you'll drift. Got it?" Peter explained swiftly as the race was starting in a few seconds.   
  
"I'll _drift_?" the black-haired man repeated questioningly, not knowing what the Spiderling meant by that.   
  
"Okay, wait, I'll demonstrate it. Give me the thing."  
  
He grabbed the Nintendo from Loki's hands and started the race on his own. He couldn't watch Dry Bowser being worse than third place.   
  
"See? There's a curve, so you press the left button- and we're drifting. Which makes us go even faster. And you also press the top left button when there's a little hill or something. Then your character is going to do a funny little flip and also be faster. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it."  
  
"Yes, I think I understood. Let me try this now," Loki demanded and held out his hand but Peter turned away. Oh no no no, he wouldn't let the god ruin his first place now.   
  
"In a moment, all right?"   
  
"Peter, Tony demands you stop playing and do your homework right now or else he will give you house arrest," the voice of JARVIS suddenly rang through the living room and Peter groaned.   
  
"Damnit," he muttered and pressed pause on his game, giving the Nintendo Switch to Loki.   
  
"Don't blow this up," the boy said tensely and then added, for good measure, "Good luck."  
  
"Go do your homework, child," Loki retorted, already focusing on the game and dismissing Peter. 

  
It was 2am and Tony was getting tired. He had spent the whole day and so far even the whole night with Bruce and his problems. It had been an interesting day and also nice to not have to look at your own problems for a while.   
  
But now he was tired and wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend before going to sleep. He couldn't believe that he already missed the god even though they've just spend some hours separately. The engineer smiled at the thought of how they had both changed each other - positively.   
  
He went into their bedroom and was already unbuckling his jeans when he realized that Loki wasn't there. Usually the man sat on their bed, reading something until Tony came to bed, too.   
  
Tony frowned.  
  
"JARVIS, locate Loki for me."  
  
"Loki is in the living room right now," JARVIS answered quickly as always and Tony's frown deepened. What was his boyfriend doing there? If he had wanted to watch some movie, he could've done it in their room.   
  
Tony changed into more comfortable clothes before he went into the living room and stopped in his tracks as he saw Loki.   
  
The living room was completely dark except for the dull light the Nintendo Switch was projecting. It was lighting up Loki's face and thus his concentrated expression could be seen. His fingers moved quickly over the buttons of the gaming console and sometimes Loki was swaying lightly to the sides, probably when he was going into curves with his character.   
  
Tony sighed.   
  
"Loki," he said softly, but nothing was happening.   
  
"Loki!"  
  
"What is it?" the god finally reacted, sharply.   
  
"It's two am, love. You should come to bed," Tony said, leaning against the doorframe and waiting for Loki to look at him. That didn't happen.   
  
"I can't right now. This is really important. There is only one race left to win until I have all three stars on the Mirror Grand Prix," Loki explained, distracted by the game.   
  
"God, Loki, come on. Is it more important than cuddling with your favorite human ever?" Tony tried again, using puppy eyes, before realizing that his boyfriend won't look at him.   
  
"I am truly sorry," Loki apologized, not sounding sorry at all and Tony sighed.   
  
He went back to their bedroom, slipping into bed and hoping that Loki would join him at some point in the night. 

  
Tony woke up when the mattress dipped and a cold body pressed to his own.   
  
"Mhm, Loki, what-?" he started, tiredly. He didn't need to open his eyes to find out that it was the god as two cold arms slid around his waist and a soft kiss was pressed to his temple.   
  
"I defeated that unworthy pink princess," Loki said and there was definitely pride in his voice.   
  
"Great, babe. Now let's sleep, alright?" Tony hummed and cuddled closer to his boyfriend who nodded from behind him.   
  
It was 4:30am as Loki was "drifting" off to sleep. 

  
Tony woke up and instantly _knew_ that it was too early. He checked the watch on his nightstand and _yes_ \- 6:23am.   
Definitely not the time that Tony usually got up at.   
  
He turned in his bed, intending to snuggle up to Loki and continue sleeping but- his boyfriend wasn't there. Tony clenched his teeth, knowing exactly where Loki was and what he was doing.   
  
The genius got out of bed and went straight to the living room.  
  
Loki was on the couch again, the Nintendo in his hand and now his face didn't just look concentrated but angry.   
  
"Loki, baby, are you okay?" Tony asked worriedly.   
  
"Not right now, Tony. It's the Rainbow Road. We all know what a torture that track is. I need silence," the god said quietly and in a really serious tone.   
  
Tony exhaled sharply. His boyfriend was almost being as bad as Peter.   
  
"Stop playing video games, Loki. They're no good for you."   
  
"Oh, I swear to all Nine Realms! That accursed Toad has a red shell!"   
  
Tony could see how Loki grabbed the console tighter, how his knuckles turned white and he wanted to say something but the way that Loki seemed to be into the game was daunting.   
  
"A spiny shell! Anthony, somebody fired a spiny shell! For Norns sake, no!" the god yelled and his eyes widened for a short moment before they closed and then-   
  
Then the Nintendo just burst into a ball of green fire which slowly dissolved in the air. Tony was staring at the green fire and then he looked at Loki who still had his eyes closed.  
Wow, okay, that's another way to handle Mario Kart.   
  
The engineer slowly went to Loki and put his hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Hey, I know this must be hard for you... But how about we go back to bed and calm down and maybe sleep for another hour or two?" he proposed and his heart broke just a tiny bit when Loki looked up to him with tired eyes.   
  
The black-haired beauty nodded, got up and silently followed Tony to the bedroom where they both cuddled close under the blankets.   
  
"I hate Mario Kart," Loki whispered as his boyfriend was gently stroking his cheek.   
  
He kissed him softly and replied, "I know, baby, I know. Good night."  
  
"Good night."

  
Some hours later all the Avengers had breakfast in the big kitchen.   
  
Tony was enjoying his coffee while his boyfriend was just staring out of the window.   
  
Peter came into the kitchen, greeting everyone before asking, "Has anybody seen my Nintendo?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! ❁


End file.
